The Konoha Festival
by Dani-chanime
Summary: Naruto & Hinata have been going out for a little while, and now the festival has come, and they want to spend it together. FLUFF! Please R&R! Now a one-shot!


**The Konoha Festival**

Hi everybody! This is going to be my take (kinda) on fluff! This is where Naruto and Hinata are already dating, and don't have a care in the world. Ah... young love... hope you like it, and just to let you know, I drew pictures of Naruto and Hinata in their kimonos/yukata/WHATEVER! But, sorry, I don't have a deviantart account, so I can't show them to you... sorry... ^ . ^ ' well, thanks! And I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

_**fLASHBACK**_

_ "Hey Hinata! Um, the festival is coming up, and, um, do you want to go with me?" even though these two have been going out for a couple of weeks now, Hinata's signature blush still graced her face._

_ "R-really? Y-you mean, l-like a date?"_

_ "Yep! I thought that we could have fun at the festival together... unless, you don't want to go..." Naruto said with a smile that soon faded when he said the last sentence._

_ "NO! No, I do want to go wit you, N-Naruto-kun"..._

_ "Okay, Hin-ata-chan." Naruto said this in a joking voice because he didn't think that they needed honorifics when talking to each other, but Hinata still kept calling him 'Naruto-kun'. So He'll just keep calling her: 'Hinata-chan'._

_ "I'll see you then, Hin-ata-chan!" He now wore his trademark grin across his face._

_ "O-okay, N-Naruto-kun..."_

_**End fLASHBACK**_

Now, today was the festival, and Hinata was getting nervous.

'Oh my god, I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun!' she thought joyfully to herself.

Soon she was ready in her Yukata. It was lavender, with a simple black and white flower print on it. She also wore her hair in one loose bun at the side with a small lavender flower pin keeping it in place.

She may have thought that she was ready, but that didn't calm her nerves one bit. As she was leaving the Hyuga compound, her sister caught up with her.

"Hey! Oni-chan! (Or is it Onee-chan?) Well, aren't you dressed up? Are you going to the festival with, someone special?" Hanabi put an emphasis on the last two words which made Hinata blush.

"Yes, so what Hanabi?" You could here just a tinge of annoyance coming from her. But he also knew that as she said this, she was madly blushing, which gave away her story. Hanabi knew immediately.

"Oooo-ooh, Naruto asked you to go to the festival with him, didn't he." As Hanabi said her question, it almost sounded like a statement instead, probably because she already knew.

"Um-um, m-maybe?"

Hanabi sighed, "Don't lie to me Oni-chan; you know you're a HORRIBLE liar. Even without my Byakugan, I can tell..."

Hinata was now even redder. "OKAY! FINE! He did! SO WHAT?" Hanabi was surprised by her sister's outburst. I mean, it was SO unlike her.

"Oni-chan, I'm sorry. I was butting in where I wasn't wanted... I will be leaving now... have fun on your date.

Hinata gave her younger sister a hug before leaving, which she was happy to FINALLY be able to do, with a smile on her face.

Now back at Naruto's apartment

Naruto was almost as nervous as Hinata. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and he was worried because he wanted to make sure he looked nice for his girlfriend.

His Yukata was white with an orange and black spiral design. He had been waiting for this day for years. The day when he would finally have a girlfriend, one that he loved and cared for, and did the same back. One that he went on dates with, and one that he would worry about looking his best for, even though he knew that she would love him anyway.

When the time finally came, he walked out of his apartment and started walking to the Hyuga compound. He knew this was going to be an awesome day.

*back at the Hyuga compound*

Hinata was waiting outside for her long time crush, so they could go to the festival together. She knew this was going to be an awesome day.

-end-

Hi again! Hope you liked it, hope it was cute too! I when I wrote this, I was thinking : 'awww! I actually wrote something cute! Yay!'

Anyways, please R&R, give me tips, and read my other stuff! Bye!

-Dani-chanime

luv ya!


End file.
